


Claire and owen One-Shots/Drabbles

by missaurora



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missaurora/pseuds/missaurora
Summary: im bored and i love these two so here you go





	Claire and owen One-Shots/Drabbles

Claire hates thunderstorms. Like, really hates them. She sat quietly on her mattress that lay on the floor of Owen’s bungalow, buried in her blankets and trying her hardest to stay quiet. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the frequent bright flashes of lighting, every time she heard a sound she winced, immediately covering her mouth in hope of keeping Owen asleep.

Owen had offered Claire to sleep in his bungalow just for tonight because of the storm, he thought it’d be better if she didn’t have to drive so far. Which didn’t make much sense to her seeing as her house was not that far away. But right now she wasn’t thinking about that, all she could do was shut her eyes as tight as possible and dig her head into her hands.

A few minutes past and everything seemed to quiet down, the thunder stopped and lightning became less frequent. Finally Claire opened her eyes and sighed quietly to herself. Relaxing her body a bit she pushed the covers off her face so she could breathe better just as a loud bang, that felt as if it shook her whole being rang into her ears and she let out a loud wince. 

Tears starting to stream down her cheeks again, her hands shook uncontrollably and she was a nervous mess again. She tried so hard to muffle her sobs with her blanket, but clearly it didn’t work because she heard a faint voice.

“Claire? Claire, are you okay?”

He whispered it so quietly and warmly that Claire burst out into harder sobs, wiping her face rapidly with her shaking hands and her lip became to tremble.

“y..yes” was all she could manage to cough out, just as she heard Owens bed creak and saw his dark figure just barely, leaning down to look at her.

“Claire, come here” And as soon as he had said it, she had lifted up her body as quickly as she could and spread herself on the bed next to him.

Suddenly the light turned on and Claire quickly brought her hands to cover her red and tear-covered face. “Please turn it off” 

“Why? What’s wrong”

“Turn it off Owen, Please”

“Claire-“

This had made her start to sob again, she hated when people saw her crying, she thought her crying face was very ugly. Now Owen turned off the light and began to hesitantly stroke her hair as she let go of her face, still crying silently.

Claire couldn’t take it anymore, she launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around Owen’s chest, sobbing into his shirt. “I hate storms” she said, her voice trembling and filled with cries.

Owen sighed and wrapped his arms around her, beginning to rub her back soothingly while she held tight onto him. “It’s okay. You’re okay, I’ve got you” He muttered quietly into her hair and she dug her head into his neck, as her crying slowly stopped.


End file.
